Vanilla Pastry
by Valkeyrie
Summary: okay. MasayaXRyou. Yes, it's true. Kissing, so if that makes you uncomfortable, walk away. Chapter 2 now up! I couldn't let it die.
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer: Me now own Tokyo Mew Mew, so if you sue, F you! (lol, i don't own Tokyo Mew Mew, so please don't sue me.)

Vanilla Pastry

Minto sat at the table closest to the kitchen. She lazily sipped her tea, looking over at the door as it opened.

"Konichiwa Minto. Have you seen Ichigo-kun?" Masaya asked looking behind her.

"Not recently…she may be in the kitchen." Minto said, stirring the tea slowly.

"Onee-chan's upstairs na no da!" Purin giggled, jumping out from behind Masaya.

"Thank you Purin-chan." Masaya said, ruffling the little girl's blonde hair lightly.

As Masaya walked up the stairs Minto turned to the bubbly nine year old. Sighing, she let the spoon fall out of her teacup.

"Purin, is Ichigo one-chan really upstairs?" Minto asked, staring at the monkey Mew Mew.

"I don't know, I guessed na no da!" Purin giggled, bouncing away from Minto as she attempted to pummel the little girl.

"Purin, you little liar!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Masaya looked around as he walked up the stairs. He had never been to this part of the café and was wondering what Ichigo was doing here. He looked down the hall and saw a weak glimmer of light spilled across the floor. He slowly made his way to the partially open door and looked in.

"Ichigo? Are you in here?" He called out quietly, stepping into the small lonely and barren room.

He walked over to the window and looked out smiling. He looked down at all the people picnicking in the museum courtyard.

"What a great view…" He sighed, turning his attention to the nearby computer desk.

He flipped through the neat notes that were lying slightly askew on the desk. He saw a few familiar things. _Iriomote Cat, Ultramarine Lorikeet, DNA…_

He turned and looked at the bed and gasped, realizing he wasn't alone anymore. He had walked right into a boy's room. What was his name…Ryou?

Ryou was lying on his side, his golden wheat hair ruffling slightly as he breathed. He was curled up in a very cat-like position, and he sighed, tilting his head slightly.

Masaya then realized, after snapping out of a very trance-like state, what the boy was wearing. Or, more like, _not_ wearing.

Ryou had no top on. All he was wearing was a faded pair of jeans and a red collar around his neck. Masaya blushed, and was horrified as he realized how hot his face was.

Masaya shook his head and walked over the sleeping figure upon the bed. Masaya had a sudden urge to stoke his short blonde hair, but restrained himself. He just looked at Ryou as he slept, his rhythmic breathing slow and even.

'_He smells good…like vanilla and pastries._ _Well, duh. He lives in a café._" Masaya thought, bending down next to the bed.

'_His lips look so soft…. Argh! What am I thinking?_' Masaya thought, pulling away from the bed.

He looked over at the boy, confused. How could he like a boy? He liked Ichigo right? He closed his eyes and sighed.

'_Only one way to find out…_' he thought, bringing himself closer to the bed, to the sleeping boy.

"_The only way is to kiss him._' He thought, bending down and lightly pressing his lips against Ryou's.

Ryou felt warmth against his lips and he was startled, but leaned into the kiss hungrily. He reached up and pulled his unknown partner closer, ensnaring his fingers in their short soft hair.

Masaya let out a gasp as he felt himself being pulled closer. Ryou used the opportunity to slip his tongue into Masaya's mouth. Masaya's eyes widened in sock, but he couldn't pull away. And, a part of him didn't want to.

When they broke apart, Ryou opened his eyes. He gasped and let go of Masaya, backing himself into the wall disgusted.

"What the Fuck do you think you're doing? You have a girlfriend? what the hell? You're gay! you are so gay!" He said, wiping his mouth on his arm disgusted.

Masaya ran from the room horrified. He bolted down the stairs, wanting to get out of that place.

"Did you find Ichigo?" Minto asked as he darted past her.

"No, tell her to call me if you see her!" He called over his shoulder hastily.

"Okay…." Minto said watching as he disappeared.

"Where the fuck is that hentai perve? He is going to get his ass kicked. I'll teach him not to go shoving his lips where they ain't wanted!" Ryou roared, running down the stairs and after Masaya.

Minto just stood there processing that. Her face turned red and she gasped in laughter. She pulled out her cell phone and called Ichigo.

"Ichigo, forget about Masaya." Minto giggled.

"_Why?_"

"Because him and Ryou are gay lovers!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank you all for reading. Now, review. Please? Tell me what you think of Kish and a certain someone. Either Ichigo,DUH, or another character. No mintoXkish, or purinXkish. Shounen ai pairings very welcome


	2. Chapter 2

Vanilla Pastry 

Chapter 2: Runaway

Ryou burst out onto the street and looked around. He needed to find Masaya. 'That stupid ass is going to get the beating of a lifetime.' He thought.

'_Why? Because you actually liked the kiss? You just want to find him to confess how much you love him.'_ Ryou stopped, the voice inside his head so calm it could be called icy. Ryou pondered this for a moment. Was he really mad? No, he was just shocked to wake up after a lip lock with a boy.

He looked around calmly. His eyes widened. Masaya was running towards the park. He sprinted after him, thanking the fact he had his cat-like grace.

"Masaya!" He called, his voice void of all emotion. Masaya turned around and was shocked. Ryou had caught up to him before he could leave.

"One question. Answer it." Ryou said pressing his finger against Masaya's lips to silence him. Masaya nodded, his face red, eyes full of fear.

"Why?" Ryou asked, searching Masaya's eyes. His gaze shifted between them and the people passing by. He slowly let his hand drop from Masaya's lips, allowing him to speak.

"I don't know…I had a strange urge to feel your hair and you kinda' rolled over…" Masaya said sheepishly, looking away from Ryou's searching blue eyes. He looked down at the ground, hoping that he wasn't as red as he thought he was.

Ryou studied his face. It was a bright red. "You…you're lying. Your face is red. That isn't all."

Masaya looked up at him shocked. Did he know what had urged him to do it? Did he see through his lie?

"…I wasn't thinking straight. I wanted to feel your hair, and another thing, and next thing I knew we were in a lip lock." Masaya said, not wanting to reveal the thought he had about the boy's lips.

Ryou closed his eyes and sighed. "I probably don't want to know, but what was the other thing?" Masaya tensed and Ryou regretted ever asking.

"You're lips…looked soft." Masaya whispered. Ryou looked at him confused.

"What?"

"Your lips looked soft, and I wanted to see if they were." Masaya sighed, Ryou staring at him wide-eyed.

He searched Masaya's face curiously. "But, you like Ichigo." He said slowly. Masaya's eyes softened.

"Yeah…but I was wrong." Masaya clapped a hand over his mouth and looked at Ryou. He just told the blonde he liked him.

"Really. Go figure." Ryou said, removing Masaya's hand from his mouth. Masaya looked shocked, and Ryou couldn't help but smile a bit.

Ryou leaned forward and placed a small hesitant on his lips. Masaya was shocked, but pleased.

"Ryou? Masaya!" Ryou and Masaya broke apart and gasped. Ichigo was standing only a few feet away.

"How could you? With my boss?" Ichigo said stunned. She angrily looked at Ryou. "With my boyfriend?" She looked at them both horrified. "With each other? With a guy!"

Masaya turned away ashamed. He couldn't explain that he was leaving her for her MALE boss. Ryou on the other hand, smirked.

He looked straight at Ichigo, no shame at all. "So? What, you can't stand to see your boyfriend leave?" Ryou said with his smug I-love-it-when-you-don't-get-your-way look. Ichigo stared at him horrified.

"To a guy yes. And I don't want to be called the girl who turned Masaya into a Homo!" She said, her face red. With anger or embarrassment, Ryou could not tell. Perhaps it was both.

"You didn't turn him into a gay. I did." He said, wrapping an arm around Masaya's waist and pulling him closer. 'Yep, he's mine. Get over it.'

Masaya looked over at her then Ryou, but he didn't move. Ichigo blinked stunned. Masaya could tell that was a big blow.

"You…did? But…I thought you liked…" Ichigo mumbled, her face suddenly pale.

Ryou smirked. "What? Liked you? Nah, I've been like 'this' since my mom and dad died. Keiichiro was kept around to amuse me as well as take care of me." Ryou sighed, wondering how Masaya kept his hair so well kept. His was constantly getting mussed.

"What? Does he know that? How could you be so mean? How could you be gay? Is that why you wouldn't give my friend the time of day?" She wondered, half amused, half angry.

"No, because I can, because I have the right to be, and yes. You are the winner! Would you like a cookie or a medal?" He said sarcastically, unknowingly stroking Masaya's hair.

"Both and stop." She said, full of confusion. Ryou looked at her innocently.

"Stop what?" He asked honestly, not realizing what he was doing. Masaya honestly didn't care. In fact, he liked Ryou's caressing.

"You're patting my boyfriend!" She spat, pointing at Masaya. Ryou looked over at him shocked, then grinned. He could use this as an advantage.

"Your boyfriend? I believe that he's already taken. By me. Hah. Deal with it." Ryou said possessively, resting his head on Masaya's. Ichigo was to shocked to do anything. She ran away, tears down her face.

"Ichigo!" Masaya said suddenly, starting after her. He was stopped wen Ryou grabbed his arm lightly.

"Let her go. Besides, she's not good enough. Let's go get some ice cream. It'll help." He said softly, not wanting to lose him.

"Okay…" Masaya said, turning to walk at Ryou's side. He let his head rest on Ryou's shoulder lightly. They walked off discussing ice cream flavors.

* * *

NOTE: Yay! I finally got the buzz I needed to finish. I used anime songs instead of Maroon 5. Makes the writing better. The songs (If you want to listen to them when you read…) were: _Byakuya-True Light_ from DNAngel, _White Destiny_ from Pretear, and _Take My Revolution_ from Revolutionary Girl Utena 


End file.
